


Im ready

by McCorsdog



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: All of them need love, M/M, Multi, They are shook, Tony can sing, so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 04:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10455465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McCorsdog/pseuds/McCorsdog
Summary: Tony can sing , Steve and bucky really didn't see that coming





	

No one knew Tony could sing , and he liked it that way. Tony kept his voice to himself, the only people who knew he could sing was Rhodey, only because he caught me singing in the shower, pepper caught me singing while I was getting ready for a press conference. 

When he was little , his mom thought him that singing songs to the person you hold most dear , is just as important as loving them, when you sing to them , that means you’ll never let them go. When you can speak the words you wanted to say , you could always sing them , and hope that you’ll get your message across. Sometimes its just to help get things off of his chest.

I like to sing to myself of the time , when I am feeling down , happy or in love . right know I am very much in love with two super soldiers , when I look at them I can barely keep myself , from pouring my heart out and telling that I love them. So I sing when I am by self , it keeps me grounded. 

People liked to think that I was a heavy metal , rock kind of guy. The truth is I like all music , if it has meaning and a good beat , I’ll like it . 

Now mind you singing in the gym in the afternoon wasn’t probably the beat idea, but hey I needed to sing.  
I told Jarvis to start up my music , As I started to sing , Bucky and Steve walked by, what I didn’t know is that they stood there listening to the song. 

“ Moment of honesty , Someone’s gotta take the lead tonight ,Who's it gonna be?” I put some much emotion into that one line.

“I'm gonna sit right here ,And tell you all that comes to me If you have something to say ,You should say it right now.”

As they were listening Steve’s jaw dropped to the floor , Bucky looked just as surprised as he did , Tony’s voice was breath taking , and I couldn’t stop listening . 

“You give me a feeling that I never felt before ,And I deserve it, I think I deserve it ,Its becoming something that's impossible to ignore.” 

Tony was singing beautify, and looked damn right beautiful doing so, how he put what he wanted to say in the song , all the emotion he was putting , you couldn’t hello but think he was singing to someone. 

“And I can't take it ,I was wondering maybe ,Could I make you my baby ,If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy, If you ask me I'm ready”

In that moment , Bucky knew they had a chance with tony, if tony could only see that wanted to love and Cherish, keep him forever, never let him go , prove to him, that he means everything to him. They just want to make him happy. The best thing was that tony wanted them back. 

“ I know you said to me ,"This is exactly how it should feel when its meant to be" ,Time is only wasting so why wait for eventually If we gonna do something 'bout it ,We should do it right now. “

This whole moment felt so rule , to Steve , he never knew he could, sing , Tony ….. Was everything he could ever want in a partner , a lover , that he would gladly give all his love too, with out a second thought in his mind.

“ You give me a feeling that I never felt before ,And I deserve it, I know I deserve it ,Its becoming something that's impossible to ignore ,It is what we make it ,I was wondering maybe ,Could I make you my baby ,If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy ,Or would it be so beautiful either way I'm sayin' ,If you ask me I'm ready” 

It would be so beautiful and crazy for tony to finally have something that he wanted. He doesn’t know why Steve and Bucky make him feel this way ,like there meant to be, just maybe he’ll believe that, just this once, will he believe that, he is ready for them to love him, that they could work. That they won’t leave when things get hard , but stand with him through it all. Just never leave me, because tony knows out of all the bad there’s still good things about him too. He just wants someone to see that for themselves. When Tony is singing , its probably when he’s the most honest to himself. 

“Why give up before we try ,Feel the lows before the highs, Clip our wings before we fly away ,I can't say I came prepared, I'm suspended in the air ,Won't you come be in the sky with me?”

That’s right , they haven’t even tired the relationship thing yet and tony was calling it a lost cost , he was giving up before he even tired, after he finished singing he could set the twins down for a talk , tell them about his feelings for the both of them , and that it form there. Yea he could do that no problem.

“I was wondering maybe, Could I make you my baby, If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy, Or would it be so beautiful either way I'm sayin' ,If you ask me I'm ready ,If you ask me I'm ready.”

After tony was done singing he felted a weight off of my lifted shoulders , only to be lifted up a pair of strong arms and held close and omg it was Steve , and Bucky right there , I was pretty sure I was blushing. 

“Ummm… hey , put me down ,yea?” 

“Beautiful voice ya got there doll , why you keeping it to yourself? “ Bucky said. 

“ yea sweetheart why are you keeping your voice to yourself?” Steve asked.

I am pretty sure I was blushing even harder know , Steve has yet to put me down, this is getting so embarrassing, I think I might curl up die , in Steve’s arms which hey wouldn’t be a bad way to go, if I do say so myself. The longer this goes on , the faster I am trying to think my way out of this conversation, I knew I said I was going to confess, but thus soon damn it. 

“ you know doll it won’t be crazy to make your baby , I think would really like that, you absolutely deserve it.” Bucky whisper in my ear.

“ yea tones it wouldn’t make us look crazy , because it would be so beautiful so are you ready ? “ 

Oh my god , these smug bastards are you using the song I was sing, did Steve really just asked me if I was ready, isn’t that what I was saying in the song, there saps, both of them. I roll my eyes at both them , and smile. 

“ I am ready.” 

Steve put me down so him and Bucky can both give me life changing hugs. I think they must have forgotten that I am a human , and that I need to breathe. When they let me go , let me just say they kissed me like there was no tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Song title is I'm ready by Alicia keys
> 
> Find me on tumblr super-heros-everywhere 
> 
> I will continue my other works


End file.
